The present invention relates to the art of air filter systems and, more particularly, to an improved vacuum cleaner employing a novel power nozzle. The invention is particularly applicable for a canister-type vacuum cleaner and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has much broader applications and may be used in other types of vacuum cleaners.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,344; 3,668,734; 3,783,474; 3,818,540; 4,023,234; 4,199,839; 4,507,819; 5,248,323; 5,515,573; 5,593,479; 5,603,741; 5,651,811; 5,658,362; 5,840,103; 6,010,550; 6,090,184; 6,197,096; and Des. No. 432,746, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001 are incorporated herein as background information regarding the type of vacuum cleaning systems to which the present invention is particularly applicable, and to preclude the necessity of repeating structural details relating to such cleaning systems. Several of these patents and the patent application illustrate canister-type vacuum cleaners having a low velocity receptacle or chamber into which is placed a filter sheet placed over a downwardly extending support structure for the purpose of removing particulate material from the air flowing through the vacuum cleaner. The structure or member holds the filter sheet in its configuration. Within the conical support member there is typically provided a filter sheet for further removal of particulate solids as the solids pass with the air from the canister through the filter and through the filter sheet to the outlet or exhaust of the vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,234; 4,199,839; and 4,507,819 are incorporated herein as background information regarding power nozzles to which the present invention is particularly applicable, and to preclude the necessity of repeating structural details relating to such power nozzles.
As more people populate urban environments, there is an increasing need to provide a clean air environment at home and in the workplace. In urban areas, where pollution levels sometimes exceed maximum values set by the EPA, the need for a clean air environment becomes even more apparent. In view of the hazards these polluted environments pose, the public has demanded a means for removing pollutants from the environment to provide a healthy environment for both living and working. Furthermore, many particles in the air can act as irritants and/or increase or aggravate a person""s allergies. Airborne pollutants can also contribute to respiratory infections and/or illnesses which can be discomforting and/or hazardous to individuals with respiratory problems. Particles in the air can also create problems such as burning eyes, nose and/or throat irritation; cause or contribute to headaches and dizziness; and/or cause and/or contribute to coughing and sneezing. Furthermore, these particles can include various types of spores, dust mites, microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, viruses, etc), allergens, and/or other types of harmful particles which may cause illness and/or infection to a person; and/or induce and/or aggravate respiratory ailments (asthma, RSV, lung cancer, etc.).
In an effort to reduce the number of particles in the air and/or other environments, many homes, offices, and buildings have incorporated a central filtering system to remove particles entrained in the air. Unfortunately, these systems are very expensive and/or do not remove many of the small particles which can be the most hazardous and/or irritable to persons (e.g., spores, allergens (e.g., pollen, smoke, etc.), micro-organisms (e.g. bacteria, viruses, etc.), dust mites, asbestos, metals, harmful and/or irritating chemicals, etc.). Typically, these filtering systems only remove about 300,000 particles out of about 20 million particles which flow into the filter medium. The small particles, which make up a majority of the particles in the air, freely pass through these conventional filter systems and are recirculated through the home and/or office.
In an effort to remove particles from a home and/or office environment, and reduce the amount of particles recirculated during the vacuuming of the home and/or office, two design strategies have been developed by Assignee, one relating to the design of the vacuum cleaner and the second relating to the design of the filters. Assignee has found that canister-type vacuum cleaners provide superior cleaning efficiencies as compared with standard upright vacuum cleaners. One particular canister-type vacuum cleaner is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,323, which is incorporated herein by reference. The canister-type vacuum cleaner includes a reduced or low velocity chamber with a high velocity air inlet. Air is drawn into the low velocity chamber by an electric motor which drives a rotary fan. The rotary fan creates a vacuum in the low velocity chamber to draw air laden with particulate material through the chamber and to blow the filtered air through an outlet in the motor housing as exhausted cleaned air. Canister-type vacuum cleaners normally include a cylindrical or a conical cellulose filter extending downwardly into the canister or low velocity chamber. The filter is typically formed of a porous mat to remove dirt and debris carried by the air drawing into the low velocity chamber. The high velocity air drawn into the chamber has entrained large solid particles. The large particles which are brought into the low velocity chamber are swirled or vortexed in a centrifuge configuration with convolutions so that the large particles are extracted by the vortex or cyclonic action of the air in the canister. Thereafter, the air is pulled through the filter toward an upper motor that drives a fan which creates a vacuum in the canister or low velocity chamber. The fan then expels the filtered air outwardly through an exhaust passage, or passages, above the canister. A filter, such as a thin filter disc, is typically provided between the conical filter and the fan to at least partially prevent large particulate material that is inadvertently passed through the cylindrical or conical filter from contacting the fan. The ""323 patent discloses the use of an activated charcoal containing filter to efficiently remove gaseous impurities in the air, such as, but not limited to, paint fumes and other odor creating gases.
The canister-type vacuum cleaner, as so far described, though exhibiting improved cleaning efficiencies as compared with standard upright vacuum cleaners, only removed relatively large particles entrained in the air. Many of the air particles of a size less than 10 microns passed freely through the filter medium and were recirculated in the room. These small particles can act as irritants to an individual and the recirculation of such particles can increase such irritation to an individual. High density filters can be used to filter out these very small particles in the air; however, high density filters cause large pressure drops through the filter and thus cannot be cost effectively used in standard vacuum cleaners.
The filter system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,593,479; 5,651,811; and 6,090,184 addressed the problem of filtering small particles. The filter was a specialized filter developed to remove many of the small particles in the air. Such filters are known as High Efficiency Particle Air Filters, or HEPA filters, which, by government standards, are filters with a minimum efficiency of 99.97%.
Recently, Assignee developed a new vacuum cleaner that effectively and efficiently removes particles entrained in the air. This new vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001. In the ""841 patent application, a novel filter arrangement and vacuum cleaner design were disclosed which further improved the filtering efficiencies of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, the ""841 patent application disclosed a unique vacuum cleaner design that facilitated in the removal and/or replacement of the filter from the vacuum cleaner. Assignee""s United States patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001 is incorporated herein by reference. In a later filed patent application by Assignee, U.S. patent application Ser. No. filed, a novel filter liner was disclosed for use in vacuum cleaners. Assignee""s United States Patent Application Serial No. filed is incorporated herein by reference. The filter liner was designed to minimize particle release from the vacuum cleaner and filter when the vacuum cleaner filter was changed.
Even though Assignee has addressed and overcome many of the problems associated with past canister-type vacuum cleaners with respect to the ease and efficiency of removing the majority of particles from the air entering the vacuum cleaner, there remains a need for an improved cleaning nozzle that can effectively and efficiently remove dirt and other particles from a variety of different surfaces. Prior art power nozzles such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,540 and 4,023,234 include a main nozzle housing member formed of molded plastic material. The main housing member typically included a generally rectangular cup-shaped form with integral top, end, front and back walls. The main housing member was closed with a metal housing bottom plate which was removable from the main housing member for gaining access to several compartments formed by the bottom plate and the main cup-shaped member and partitions extending from the top wall of the cup-shaped member. One of these compartments formed a nozzle mouth in which a power driven rotary brush was located. The partitions extending from the top wall of the cup-shaped housing member to the removable bottom plate also formed a main suction passage or duct communicating between the nozzle mouth and a tubular connector for the wand. The other compartment contained the brush drive motor, the drive belt, the supporting wheels, and the wheel adjusting mechanism.
The power nozzles disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,540 and 4,023,234 were very effective in removing dirt and other particles from a floor when used in association with a canister-type vacuum cleaner; however, such power nozzles did not properly seal against air flow between the compartments of the power nozzle. Thus, such power nozzles sometimes encountered problems relating to lint which collected in various compartments in the nozzle housing. Such lint buildup adversely affected the operation of the power nozzle and/or the vacuum cleaner. Assignee addressed these problems by designing an improved power nozzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,839. The improved power nozzle had a power driven rotary brush mounted within the nozzle housing, a housing bottom plate formed with a nozzle inlet opening adjacent the rotary brush, adjustable nozzle supporting wheels located within the housing and projecting through openings in the bottom plate, a wheel height adjusting mechanism located within the nozzle housing, a motor located in the nozzle housing for driving the rotary brush, and suction passages in the housing leading from the nozzle opening to a tubular connector which was detachably connected with the lower end of a wand, which wand could also carry an electrical supply cord to supply power to the rotary brush motor. The lint problem in the improved nozzle was overcome by providing a housing having two separate compartments, one of which houses the nozzle brush drive motor, and the other of which houses adjusting mechanisms for nozzle support wheels. The power nozzle limited the lint problems associated with past nozzle designs, and further provided a nozzle with supporting wheels, some of which extended through openings in the nozzle housing bottom plate and were adjustable, and which also were provided with a wheel height adjusting mechanism located within the nozzle housing in a compartment separate from that of the brush motor. The improved nozzle, by limiting lint problems, reduced lint buildup in the power nozzle and airflow obstruction through the nozzle, which could cause over-heating of the brush drive and/or the tank unit motors.
Although past power nozzle designs have been effective in cleaning a variety of surfaces, there remains a need for a power nozzle that has improved dirt and particle removal from a floor surface. In addition, there remains a need for a power nozzle that is easy and convenient to use over different types of surfaces.
The present invention relates to an improved vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to an improved power nozzle used in association with vacuum cleaner such as, but not limited to, canister-type vacuum cleaners. The present invention also relates to a vacuum cleaner having a filter arrangement which enables the vacuum cleaner to efficiently and effectively at least partially remove particles and/or unwanted odors or gases from a vacuumed surface. The invention is particularly directed to cyclonic-type vacuum cleaners such as, but not limited to, canister-type vacuum cleaners, to handle a wide variety of particles entrained in the air being drawn through the vacuum cleaner; however, other types of vacuum cleaners can be used in association with the improved power nozzle of the present invention. The improved power nozzle is designed to provide improved cleaning and have increased versatility and ease of use over a variety of surfaces.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a vacuum cleaner of the type comprising a reduced or low velocity chamber with a high velocity air inlet, a motor, a rotary device driven by the motor to create a vacuum in the low velocity chamber, an outlet for exhausting air from the low velocity chamber, and a filter arrangement positioned at least partially in the low velocity chamber for removing particles from the air. In one embodiment of the invention, the filter arrangement includes one or more changeable and/or disposable filters. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, at least one of the filters of the filter arrangement at least partially removes particles. In one aspect of this embodiment, the filter arrangement removes a majority particles. Such a filter provides significantly cleaner filtered air. In one aspect of this embodiment, over 90% of the particles greater than about 2 microns in size are filtered out of the air passing through the improved filter arrangement. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the filter arrangement includes mechanical, electrical (which includes electrostatic) and/or chemical mechanisms to filter out the particles. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the filter arrangement is designed to at least partially remove odors from the air such as, but not limited to, smoke, fumes, gas contaminants, and/or noxious gases. In one aspect of this embodiment, the filter arrangement incorporates the use of one or more gas absorbing and/or adsorbing substances to absorb and/or adsorb odors that are drawn into the vacuum cleaner or other type of air cleaner. In a still yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one gas filter and the least one particle filter are oriented such that the at least one particle filter or filter layer filters particles prior to exposing the filtered air to the at least one gas filter. In a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one gas filter and at least one particle filter are oriented such that the at least one gas filter or gas filter layer absorbs and/or adsorbs gas prior to exposing the gas filtered air to the at least one particle filter. In still a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one gas filter both filters particles and gases from the air as the air passes through the gas filter. In a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, at least one particle filter of the filter arrangement is made of one or more filter layers. In one aspect of this embodiment, at least one particle filter is a single filter made of multiple filter layers. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one particle filter is a plurality of single layer filters. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one particle filter is a plurality of filters, which filters are single layer filters and/or multiple layer filters. If more than one layer is used, the layer can be connected together by a variety of means such as, but not limited to, adhesives, stitching, staples, clamps, melted regions, and/or the like. In still a further and/or alternative embodiment, at least one particle filter at least partially removes particles from the air mechanically, chemically and/or electrically. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, at least one particle and/or gas filter is pliable so that the filter can easily conform to and/or deform on a surface such as, but not limited to, when the filter is subjected to suction. In one aspect of this embodiment, the deformation the filter at least partially results in the filter having one or more ribs and/or one or more recessed sections between the ribs. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the particle and/or gas filter is substantially rigid so that the filter substantially does not deform when subjected to suction. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, the particle and/or gas filter is at least partially cylindrical, conical or semi-conical in shape to increase the surface area of the one or more filter, thereby providing increased particle removal efficiency. As can be appreciated, one or more filters can have a variety of other shapes such as, but not limited to, disk-shaped, square-shaped, rectangular-shaped, oval-shaped, etc. In yet a further and/or alternative embodiment, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of at least one filter includes, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of one or more filters disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,323; 5,593,479; 5,641,343; 5,651,811; 5,837,020 and 6,090,184; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which are incorporated herein by reference. In still yet a further and/or alternative embodiment, the configuration or design of at least one filter includes, but is not limited to, the configuration or design disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,323; 5,593,479; 5,641,343; 5,651,811; 5,837,020; 6,010,550; 6,090,184; and 6,197,096; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with still yet another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, a support mechanism is employed to maintain one or more of the filters of the filter arrangement in a proper position in the vacuum cleaner and/or to support the one or more filters during the filtration of the air. The support mechanism can be incorporated into the filters themselves and/or can be an external mechanism, such as a frame. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of the support mechanism is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the support mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,323; 5,593,479; 5,641,343; 5,651,811; 6,010,550; 6,090,184; 6,197,096; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with still a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the filter arrangement includes a safety filter to at least partially prevent large particles from entering the motor section of the vacuum cleaner and/or contacting the motor fan. During the operation of the vacuum cleaner, one or more particle filters may be damaged or become damaged during use of the vacuum cleaner and/or from improper installation. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of the safety filter is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the safety filter disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,323; 5,593,479; 5,641,343; 5,651,811; 6,010,550; 6,090,184; 6,197,096; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the filter arrangement includes a post exhaust gas filter. The post exhaust gas filter is designed to at least partially remove undesired gases and/or odors such as, but not limited to, smoke, fumes, gas contaminants, and/or noxious gases from the filtered air after the filtered air exits the motor section of the vacuum cleaner. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of the post exhaust filter is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the post exhaust filter disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with still yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the filter arrangement includes a post exhaust air freshener. The post exhaust air freshener is designed to emit pleasant odors in the air exiting the vacuum cleaner. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of the post exhaust freshener is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the post exhaust freshener disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a filter arrangement. The filter liner arrangement includes a filter liner to enable more convenient disposal of particles that have fallen to the base or bottom of the low velocity chamber. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition, shape, structure, and/or position of the filter liner is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the composition, shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the filter liner disclosed in United States Patent Application Serial No. filed, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with a further and/or alternative aspect of the present invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a removable canister to facilitate in the convenient disposal of dust and/or debris collected in the low velocity chamber. In one embodiment of the invention, the shape, structure, and/or position of the removable canister is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the removable canister disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with still a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the low velocity chamber of the vacuum cleaner includes an inlet nozzle that directs particle containing air about the filters in the low velocity chamber. The inlet nozzle, in effect, facilitates in the cyclonic air paths in the low velocity chamber. In one embodiment of the invention, the shape, structure, and/or position of the air inlet is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the air inlet disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner includes an air exhaust that increases the efficiency of air flow through the vacuum cleaner. In one embodiment of the invention, the shape, structure, and/or position of the air exhaust is at least similar to, but is not limited to, the shape, structure, operation, and/or position of the air exhaust disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/809,841 filed Mar. 19, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with still yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a power nozzle construction in which nozzle chamber and airflow passage lint collection, which may cause over-heating of brush drive and tank unit motors, is substantially eliminated. In one embodiment of the invention, the power nozzle includes a housing formed with two separate compartments, one of which houses the nozzle brush drive motor, and the other of which houses a rotary brush. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the power nozzle includes three housing members that are releaseably assembled with simple accessible connecting means to form the nozzle housing and the two described compartments. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the power nozzle includes a housing design for ready replacement of the upper outer housing member without dismantling the remaining housing members or components in the housing compartments. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the power nozzle includes a primary housing member, an auxiliary housing member, and a housing bottom plate member which form the nozzle housing, and connectors to connect the bottom plate and primary housing member. In one aspect of this embodiment, the primary housing is located intermediate of the auxiliary and bottom plate members. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the primary and auxiliary housing members, when assembled, have walls forming a back compartment between the primary and auxiliary housing members and a front compartment between the primary housing member and bottom plate. In one non-limiting design, a rotary brush is journaled in the front compartment. In another and/or alternative non-limiting design, a brush drive motor is mounted in the back compartment and a drive belt is connected to the drive motor and rotary brush.
In accordance with still yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a modified bottom surface to increase the air flow through the power nozzle. The increased air flow through the power nozzle results in increased suction by the power nozzle which in turn increases the amount of dirt and other particles drawn into the power nozzle as the power nozzle passes over a surface. As a result, improved cleaning efficiencies are realized by the use of the improved power nozzle. In one embodiment, at least a portion of the bottom suction opening in the power nozzle is positioned closer to a floor surface than other portions of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. This novel positioning of the suction opening results in an increase in air velocity about the suction opening. This air velocity increase has been found to increase the cleaning efficiency of the power nozzle as the power nozzle is moved over a floor surface. The raised front end of the power nozzle also facilitates in increased air flow under the power nozzle. In one aspect of this embodiment, the bottom surface of the power nozzle slopes downwardly from the front of the bottom surface to the suction opening. The slope can be a linear and/or curved slope. In one non-limiting design, the downward slope is substantially uniform. In another non-limiting design, the downward slope is not substantially uniform. In still another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope begins at the front end of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. In yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope begins at a point spaced from the front end of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. In still yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at a point before the front wheel of the power nozzle. In still yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at a point before the back end of the suction opening. In a further and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at the suction opening. In still a further and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at a point spaced from the suction opening. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the bottom surface of the power nozzle slopes downwardly from at least one side of the bottom surface to the suction opening. The slope can be a linear and/or curved slope. In one non-limiting design, the downward slope is substantially uniform. In another non-limiting design, the downward slope is not substantially uniform. In still another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope begins at the end of at least one side of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. In yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope begins at a point spaced from at least one side of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. In still yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at the suction opening. In a further and/or alternative non-limiting design, the downward slope terminates at a point spaced from the suction opening. In yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the bottom surface of the power nozzle slopes upwardly from the suction opening to the rear end of the bottom surface of the power nozzle. The slope can be a linear and/or curved slope. In one non-limiting design, the upward slope is substantially uniform. In another non-limiting design, the upward slope is not substantially uniform. In still another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the upward slope begins at a point spaced from the front end of the suction opening. In yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the upward slope begins at the suction opening. In still yet another and/or alternative non-limiting design, the upward slope begins at a point spaced from the suction opening. In a further and/or alternative non-limiting design, the upward slope terminates at the back end of the bottom surface. In still a further and/or alternative non-limiting design, the upward slope terminates at a point spaced from the back end of the bottom surface. In still yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the bottom surface of the power nozzle that is positioned rearwardly of the suction opening remains substantially level with a floor surface. In a further another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the bottom surface of the power nozzle includes at least one air channel to at least partially alter the flow of the air as the air flows along the bottom surface of the power nozzle. The one or more air channels can be used to at least partially control the air flow along the bottom of the power nozzle to facilitate in increasing the cleaning effectiveness of the power nozzle and/or increase the amount of suction through the power nozzle. In one aspect of this embodiment, at least one air channel is at least partially formed by a groove in the bottom surface of the power nozzle. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, at least one air channel is at least partially formed by at least one rib in the bottom surface of the power nozzle.
In accordance with still yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a dirt guard that inhibits or prevents dirt and/or air particles from being swept into the suction opening by the rotating brush at least partially in or closely adjacent to the suction opening. The rotating brush is designed to agitate a floor surface to at least partially cause dirt and/or other particles on the floor surface to be captured by the air being drawn into the suction opening. The brush generally includes bristles and/or sweeper blades to agitate the floor surface. During the rotation of the rotating brush, the bristles and/or sweeper blades can also cause dirt and/or other particles to be thrown into the suction opening. However, the bristles and/or sweeper blades can alternatively cause dirt and/or other particles to be thrown rearwardly of the suction opening. The dirt guard is designed to inhibit or prevent such dirt and/or air particles from being thrown rearwardly of the power nozzle. The dirt guard is at least partially designed to act as a barrier to such dirt and/or air particles. Dirt and/or other particles stopped by the dirt guard may later be redrawn into the suction opening and into the vacuum cleaner. In one embodiment, the dirt guard is a blade, felt, and/or a plurality of bristles positioned rearwardly of the suction opening. In one aspect of this embodiment, the dirt guard is made of a flexible material. In one non-limiting embodiment, the dirt guard includes a material such as, but not limited to, plastic, synthetic materials (e.g. nylon, polyester, polypropylene, synthetic rubber, etc.), natural materials (e.g. cotton, wool, wood, rubber, etc.), and/or the like. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the dirt guard at least extends the full width of the suction opening. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the dirt guard extends a partial width of the suction opening. In another and/or alternative embodiment, the dirt guard is positioned parallel with or forward of the front wheels of the power nozzle. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, the dirt guard is positioned rearwardly of the front wheels of the power nozzle.
In accordance with another and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a brush switch that activates and deactivates the rotating brush. On certain floor surfaces such as, but not limited to, carpet, the rotating brush improves the cleaning effectiveness of the vacuum cleaner. On other surfaces such as, but not limited to, wood floors, the rotating brush does not substantially provide the cleaning effectiveness of the vacuum cleaner. As such, the use of the brush wastes energy, furthers the wear of the bristles and/or blades of the rotating brush, and/or may cause scratches on a polished surface. The brush switch can also be used to deactivate the brush motor when an article gets stuck and/or entangled with the rotating brush. The shutting off of the motor reduces the chance of damage to the motor, rotating brush and/or other components (e.g. belt) associated with the rotating brush. In one embodiment of the invention, the brush switch is located on the handle of the power nozzle. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, a safety switch is provided to automatically disable the rotating brush when the power nozzle is turned on its side and/or upside down. The safety switch is designed to inhibit or prevent damage and/or injury to and object and/or individual. In one aspect of this embodiment, the safety switch reactivates the connection between the brush switch and brush motor when the power nozzle is properly positioned on a floor surface.
In accordance with still another and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a rotating brush that is rotated by a cog belt. The cog belt reduces the incidence of slip during the operation of the rotating brush.
In accordance with yet another and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a brush motor that causes the rotation of the rotating brush in the power nozzle. In one embodiment of the invention, the brush motor can be designed to cause a single rotation speed for the rotating brush, or cause multiple rotation speeds for the rotating brush. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the brush motor can be designed to cause additional suction through the power nozzle. In one aspect of this embodiment, a blade is connected to the brush motor and provides additional suction within the power nozzle during operation of the brush motor.
In accordance with still yet another and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a front set of wheels that is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is at least half the distance between the front and back edge of the power nozzle. Such positioning of the front wheels results in at least about half of the bottom surface of the power nozzle being unsupported as the power nozzle is moved over a floor surface. In prior power nozzle designs, the front set of wheels were positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation was positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that was less than half the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. The novel positioning of the front wheels of the power nozzle in combination with the novel contour of the bottom results in a floating effect of the front end of the power nozzle. The air flow under the power nozzle results in a lifting effect that allows the front of the power nozzle to ride on a layer of air. This lifting or floating effect makes it easier for the power nozzle to be moved over various types of floor surfaces. The air flow into and under the bottom of the power nozzle has also been found to improve the amount of cleaning from the sides of the power nozzle, thus edge sweeping by the power nozzle is improved. As a result, the power nozzle has a larger cleaning footprint than prior power nozzles. Consequently, the need for side air inlets to clean areas adjacent the side edge of the power nozzle are not required. As can be appreciated, side air inlets could be used if desired. In one embodiment of the invention, the front set of wheels is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is over half the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In one aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is at least about 51% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is at least about 55% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In still another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is at least about 60% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels is positioned such that the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is positioned from the front edge of the power nozzle a distance that is at least about 65% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In still yet another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels and the rear set of wheels are positioned such that the distance between the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation and the rear wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is less than about 50% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels and the rear set of wheels are positioned such that the distance between the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation and the rear wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is less than about 55% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In still a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels and the rear set of wheels are positioned such that the distance between the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation and the rear wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is less than about 60% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In yet a further and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels and the rear set of wheels are positioned such that the distance between the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation and the rear wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is less than about 65% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In still yet a further another and/or alternative aspect of this embodiment, the front set of wheels and the rear set of wheels are positioned such that the distance between the front wheel axle and/or axis of rotation and the rear wheel axle and/or axis of rotation is less than about 68% of the distance between the front and back edges of the power nozzle. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the majority of the weight of the power nozzle is positioned rearwardly of the front wheels of the power nozzle. This weight distribution of the power nozzle facilitates in the floating effect of the front of the power nozzle during operation. In one aspect of this embodiment, the brush motor is positioned rearwardly of the front wheels of the power nozzle. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the rotating brush is positioned in the base of the power nozzle such that the brush inhibits or prevents the front end of the power nozzle from contacting a hard floor surface (e.g. wood floor, tile floor, etc.). During normal operation of the power nozzle, the air flowing under the bottom of the power nozzle causes the front of the power nozzle to be lifted, thereby enabling easier movement of the power nozzle over a variety of surfaces. Periodically, the user may encounter an obstruction in a floor surface (e.g., floor crack, small toys, uneven floor surface, etc.). Such obstructions may inhibit or prevent the front wheels from moving past the obstruction, thereby causing the front of the power nozzle to pivot downwardly toward the floor surface. The rotating brush, whether or not rotating, inhibits or prevents the front end of the power nozzle from contacting the floor surface, thereby reducing or preventing any damage that may be caused to the front of the power nozzle and/or floor surface. In still yet another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the front wheels of the power nozzle are not adjustable in height. In prior power nozzle designs, the front wheels were adjustable in order to adjust the height of the front end of the power nozzle to enable the power nozzle to be used on different surfaces. For instance, the front wheels were lowered to cause the front end of the power nozzle to be raised to enable the power nozzle to be used on rugs or carpets. The front wheels were raised to cause the front end of the power nozzle to be lowered to enable the power nozzle to be used on flat surfaces (e.g., wood, linoleum, tile, brick, concrete, etc.). The power nozzle of the present invention does not require the adjustment of the front wheels for use of the power nozzle on different surfaces. The position of the front wheels is set so as to maintain the proper angle and height of the power nozzle on most surfaces. Consequently, the guess work associated with selecting the proper adjustment height is eliminated by the power nozzle of the present invention. In a further and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the rear wheels of the power nozzle are large in order to facilitate movement of the power nozzle over a variety of surfaces. In one aspect of this embodiment, the rear wheels have a larger diameter than the front wheels.
In accordance with a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes at least one side opening to facilitate in cleaning regions along the side of the power nozzle.
In accordance with a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a bumper guard that is positioned at least partially about the outer perimeter of the power nozzle to inhibit or prevent scratches or damage to walls, furniture, and the like, during the use of the power nozzle. In one embodiment of the invention, the bumper is made of a material that includes plastic, rubber, and/or the like.
In accordance with still a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a light to at least partially illuminate an area in front of the power nozzle. The light facilitates in exposing to a user soiled or dirty regions on the floor surface so that the user is less likely to miss such regions during cleaning. The light may also illuminate objects on the floor surface that should be removed prior to cleaning the surface with the power nozzle.
In accordance with yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a screen positioned at least partially over the suction opening in the power nozzle. The screen is designed to inhibit or prevent certain light weight objects from being drawn into the suction opening. Such objects can include, but are not limited to, sheets, quilts, blankets, towels, curtains, pillows, small rugs, and the like. The screen enables an operator to move the power nozzle over such objects without causing such objects to be come stuck or clogged in the power nozzle. As a result, a user can use the power nozzle on a bed or futon, over a small area rug, etc. without concern for damage to the power nozzle and/or object being cleaned. In one embodiment of the invention, the screen is designed to be detachably connected to the bottom of the power nozzle. As such, the screen can be easily removed or inserted when needed. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the screen is non-detachably connected to the power nozzle.
In accordance with yet a further and/or alternative aspect of the invention, the power nozzle includes a motor filter to filter air that enters the brush motor chamber to cool the brush motor during operation. The motor filter facilitates in reducing the number of particles that are redistributed into the air while using the power nozzle. During the operation of the power nozzle, some settled particles reenter the air and can be drawn into the brush motor chamber and then expelled into the area being cleaned. Such particles can cause irritation to an operator. The motor filter is designed to at least partially remove such particles from the air. In one embodiment of the invention, the motor filter filters air entering the brush motor chamber. In another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the motor filter filters air leaving the brush motor chamber. In still another and/or alternative embodiment of the invention, the motor filter is a HEPA filter.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision a novel power nozzle that can be used with a vacuum cleaner, which power nozzle provides improved cleaning of a floor surface.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having improved suction.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having a sloped bottom surface.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having non-adjustable front wheels.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle that is easier to operate.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having a screen to inhibit or prevent light weight materials from being pulled into the power nozzle.
Still a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle wherein the majority of the bottom surface is not supported by wheels.
Yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having a dirt seal to reduce the amount of dirt thrown from the power nozzle.
Still yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having a larger cleaning footprint than standard power nozzles.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having improved air flow under the power nozzle.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having a safety switch for the brush motor.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having brush motor filter.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having less belt slippage between the brush motor and the rotating brush.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a novel power nozzle having improved edge cleaning.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.